The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. For example, cellular telephones include features such as still and video cameras, video streaming and two-way video calling, email functionality, Internet browsers, music players, television reception, FM radios with stereo audio and organizers. Bluetooth enabled cellular telephones may be PC compatible so that files generated or captured on the mobile communication device may be downloaded to a PC. Likewise, data from a PC or other source may be uploaded to the mobile communication device. Cellular telephones in particular are becoming more than simply mobile communication devices. They are evolving into powerful tools for information management and entertainment.
Docking stations of various types may allow a user to better utilize the functions of their device. For example, as a music player, a mobile communication device may include a connector, such as μUSB, HDMI, head set jack, and other similar connector, which can connect to an accessory such as a larger set of powered speakers to deliver louder sound from the device. For Internet browsing, a mobile communication device may include a connector, such as a μUSB, HDMI, head set jack, and other similar connectors, which can connect to an accessory such as a larger display screen that can deliver PC sized display output from the device. Docking stations may also provide accessories such as auxiliary power and/or battery charging.